Finding Hope
by duckers44
Summary: This is about Hercules Hansen and my OC Joanna. She's a mechanic who works on the Jaegers and other random things while she's in the shatterdome. Takes place before the movie while Herc and Chuck are there before Raleigh arrives. The two are an unlikely pair but after spending so much time alone Herc finally starts reaching out to Jo.
1. Chapter 1

"What have you done to this poor beauty?"

After pulling his helmet off Hercules Hansen glanced at the short female mechanic who'd been working on Striker for a couple years now. Glancing up at the big Jaeger he'd just gotten out of he sighed, "We took a beating tonight but still won."

From behind him his son Chuck snorted, "A sorry victory but one all the same."

Herc watched as the younger male stormed off down the walkway and then turned his attention back to the mechanic, "Job security right?"

"I suppose so," Joanna said as she shook her head before looking back at the pilot of this particular Jaeger for a moment. "Are you alright?"

He gave a sigh and then shrugged before flashing her a tired grin, "Stick kicking so I guess that's something." His tone suggested he might not be overly appreciative at the moment but it seemed more and more Herc wasn't quite all there.

Jo tipped her head as she looked at him, "You don't look like you just took down another Kaiju Herc."

Glancing at the woman he managed a little more genuine smile. He had to admit seeing her standing here with her overalls tied low on her hips and that white tank top that sported a few spots of grease from working hugging her chest did him good. Jo had no idea he was attracted to her and he intended to keep it that way, he enjoyed the light flirting that went on between them even if he did feel guilty about it some times.

Herc was perfectly aware that she was younger than he was by at least ten years if not more but that didn't seem to stop his attraction. She was spunky and didn't mind laying into him or Chuck when she thought they had been careless with the machine she took such pains to keep in working order for them.

It didn't hurt that she was also one of the few women in the shatterdome or that she had the darkest brown hair he'd ever seen. Unfortunately he'd never seen it down, obviously long hair wasn't all that great when one worked around machines all the time. She had the strangest eyes, a grey so light it almost couldn't be considered a color but they were striking all the same.

He had no idea while he admired her dark hair and light eyed combination she was doing the same. Jo kept her own feelings to herself, the red headed pilot probably didn't want anything to do with her beyond the work she could do on his Jaeger. She had never seen eyes so blue before even if she didn't get long looks as them, she didn't dare look him in the eye for very long.

"I've been at it long enough to know there will just be another one," he said with a shrug of his shoulders before pulling at the neck of his suit. After spending so much time in the thing he was ready to be out of it.

She sensed his discomfort and flashed him a quick grin that sent a sensation he couldn't fully describe through him, "Alright get out of here. I'll see what I can do with this mess."

Taking one more look at the Jaeger he shook his head, "Somehow you always come through. Thanks Jo."

Another one of those easy smiles that touched him deep down in a place he thought long since deep, "Like you said, job security. Now go take a shower and get some sleep, you look like crap."

He chuckled but left her to do her job now that his was over. Really the damage wasn't that bad but it would take a little time to repair all the same.


	2. Chapter 2

It was almost a full week before they saw each other again. Jo was sitting alone at a table in the mess hall, a tray of food in front of her half eaten. Her dark hair had slipped free of the clip she used to restrain it and brushed the edge of her jaw as she read from a bunch of papers on the table.

With his own tray in hand Herc glanced around briefly before heading towards her, "Mind if I sit?"

Startled Jo looked up from what she'd been reading and then gave him a smile when she realized who'd spoken, "Of course not, please there's plenty of room."

He wondered at that, surely she had friends who would sit with her or perhaps he was intruding on time she wanted to spend alone. Then why eat here in the mess hall with the rest of the grunts?

"Hopefully I'm not interrupting," he said fork poised over his food waiting for her to say something.

Jo shook her head, "No, I need a break from this… bullshit."

Surprised by the language he quirked a brow at her, "And what's that?"

With an exasperated sigh she picked up her fork as if only now remembering she had been eating, "A report, analysis of Striker's performance. Marshall wants updates and I hate putting this stuff together, it's a waste of time."

That seemed a little strange that Marshall wanted reports on her work though he supposed she had to document what she was doing somehow, "A waste of time?"

After swallowing the mouthful of mash potatoes she'd been eating she nodded her head, "Striker has never failed to perform exactly as expected, as needed but suddenly he wants reports?" She shrugged and pushed the papers away, "I'll admit my skills are with a wrench rather than typing up some BS to pass whatever inspection he's planning."

"So otherwise how's everything going," Herc said trying to turn the conversation to something else… less aggravating for her?

That grin flashed at him and she shook her head, "Smooth. It's alright otherwise. Anything new with you?"

Herc shook his head, "No, not really. Just getting in simulation hours when we're not out there doing our job."

She lifted a brow at him, "Sim hours? I wouldn't have thought you need that sort of thing after being out there as much as you have been."

Truth be told he didn't need the hours it was more just for something to do in his down time. The Kaiju had been fairly quiet the last week or so and he'd found himself needing something to keep him from thinking about things he didn't want to think about.

Namely the shapely little mechanic sitting across from him currently, "Keeps me sharp."

The look she gave him was skeptical to say the least but thankfully she didn't push… too much, "Should I start calling you Razor?"

Surprisingly he laughed at her comment and shook his head, "Hell no! Hercules is bad enough."

Before she could stop herself she let her eyes wander openly over him, "Why? Seems like a fitting name from what I can see." The blush that spread up her neck and cheeks was almost like the rising sun.

For a moment Herc was too stunned to say anything in response to her comment. Had she really just looked at him like that? He didn't want to think he was seeing something that wasn't there but damned if he wasn't thinking hard about it.

She couldn't believe she'd just said that out loud. Jo felt like melting into the floor or going up in flames of embarrassment. Honestly she'd always liked his name and he was a well maintained man, his biceps alone had her wondering just how strong he was but she'd never said anything aloud before now.

They were both saved from having to figure out how to overcome that awkwardness when Chuck suddenly joined them. He was obviously already finished eating judging from the empty tray he carried, "Hey old man… I was going to see if Marshall will let us take Striker out for a little while. Just do a patrol so we don't get rusty."

As they both looked at him he seemed to realize his father had company, "Oh… hey Jo." He gave her one of those arrogant but charming grins he had before he turned to face her a little. "You know I don't think I've ever seen you with your hair down."

She'd barely realized her hair was slipped free from the clip but now that he mentioned, "Hello Chuck. How are you?"

Jo lifted her arms to collect the loose hair and twist it back into the security of the clip she used. She was hardly aware of the look both men gave her as she stretched her arms back to manage the taming of her hair.

Herc was both relieved and annoyed Chuck had come over to the table to rudely interrupt them but his attention was pulled away from that as Joanna started fussing with her hair. The femininity of it seemed odd on her but at the same time he couldn't pull his eyes away from the rise of his breasts or the way she tipped her head to secure her hair back again.

What he wouldn't give to rip that damn clip out of her hair and see if it was only jaw length or perhaps longer in the back. Herc didn't know what had come over him but he was suddenly a little uncomfortable sitting there. His discomfort increased when he looked at Chuck only to realize he had been watching the show just as he had been.

"I'm great Jo. Hey why is it we've never hooked up," he said much to his father's horror.

Herc was a little hesitant to even look at the woman but she had recovered from her earlier embarrassment. How on earth did his son ever get dates? He knew there had been a few girls but none of them had lasted long and he was fairly sure Chuck had been with just about all the women around… expect Jo apparently.

"Hey… I bet it's because I think you're too arrogant by half?"

Normally Chuck would get irritated with such a comment but this time he merely shrugged as he looked across the table, "Confidence isn't arrogance sweetheart. Can't blame a man with my kill record for being confident."

She snorted as she shook her head and started to rise from her seat, "Hmm, last time I checked there were two pilots for Striker and as far as I know only one of them thinks the world owes him anything his little heart desires."

That said she turned and walked away from the table which made Herc smile though he hid it well. Not many women could set his son down like that and he hadn't missed that she'd paid him an off handed compliment in what she'd said.

"What the hell is her problem," Chuck said truly confused and Herc merely shook his head at the boy. Some things he would never learn, obviously the proper treatment of women was one of the many things still in need of learning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking down the hall that evening Herc spotted Joanna again and quickened his pace to catch up with her, "I don't know why I do it but I apologize for my son's behavior."

Her bright grey eyes turned to him and she smiled, "Don't apologize for him Herc. He is what he is." She shrugged but he still felt like he needed to say something to make up for the way Chuck had spoken to her before.

"True but that's still my fault, I was the one who raised him," he said as he glanced down the hall realizing she wasn't headed towards the dorms. "Where are you headed?"

Jo lifted a brow at him and then grinned a little as she considered what to say, "I was headed up to the deck, it's not raining and I thought I'd get some fresh air while I could." After a brief hesitation that caused her to bite her lower lip she asked, "Do you want to come along?"

A refusal might have been in the cards if she hadn't bitten that full lower lip but after that Herc felt like he just might follow her off the highest bridge, "Sure. I was just headed back to my room."

It didn't take long to get up to the observation deck where they could go outside if they wanted. Amazingly the night sky was clear overhead and a million stars winked down at them. Jo lead him over to a spot where some containers of supplies sat and started climbing up one of them, "There's a better view from up here."

A minute later he was seated beside her and had to admit the view of the stars overhead was pretty nice. They were both stretched out on their backs and without looking over at her he smiled, "Come up here often?"

She laughed softly, "Every chance I get." A comfortable silence fell over them and for a long while they merely lay there looking up at the sky above them in peace.

It had been a long time since Herc had spent any time just relaxing like this. Usually his head started getting full and he couldn't stand it but oddly he wasn't bothered by the years of guilt on his shoulders at the moment.

Sitting up so he was leaning on one elbow he looked over at Jo, he had been thinking about one thing and couldn't help himself, "So you like my name eh?" He smiled at her and knew even though it was dark she was blushing.

Jo wrinkled her nose at him in an adorable gesture of frustration, "I suppose I said something along those lines."

She'd opened the door, he wasn't letting up just yet. Leaning closer to her Herc looked down at her for a moment, "Something along those lines." His voice was soft, his accent a touch thicker than usual as he looked at her. If it weren't for the deck lights the only way he'd be able to see her would be the moonlight but even so her grey eyes looked almost white just now.

Jo swallowed hard as she looked up at him, afraid to move because it might break whatever moment was happening. She ran her tongue over her lower lip as she looked up at him and saw it in his eyes, saw the exact moment when he decided to kiss her and she was powerless to stop it.

Slowly, achingly slow, Herc leaned down to her and hovered over her lips for the barest of moments. He wanted to give her a chance to pull away if she wanted to but she seemed frozen laying there. Part of him wanted to kiss her just to get her to do something while the other half was terrified she'd pull away in horror because an old man was making a move on her.

Afraid he might be the one to pull away Jo lifted her head to close the last inch of space between their mouths and pressed her lips to his. Warmth spread through her from the top of her head to the tips of her toes as he slowly took over the kiss. His tongue touched her lips asking tenderly for entrance which she granted him with a soft moan as the first stroke had her feeling a touch feverish.

The moan he heard went straight to the base of his spine and gripped him hard. God he hadn't heard anything like that in a long time and he suddenly wanted to hear it again. As he swept his tongue into the warmth of her mouth Herc pressed against her, half laying on top of her. She took it a step further and moved her legs to allow one of his thighs to slip between hers.

He felt her hands on his shoulders and couldn't have be drug away from her for the world. Cupping her face he deepened the kiss for a moment before it hit him how much he wanted her. The little mewl of protest when he broke the kiss finally pulled at him somewhere south of his belt, woman was going to drive him nuts.

Opening his eyes to look down at her he shook his head, "You are a very beautiful woman Jo."

The smile she shined on him was brilliant as she brushed her fingers against the stubble of his jaw, "I think I said something along those lines too didn't I?"

Herc laughed, "I believe it was about my name being fitting. In your case I'm not sure such a small name does you justice."

Unable to stop himself he leaned down again to kiss her, letting the sensations wash over him for a long time before he drew back again. Herc certainly hadn't planned on something like this happening but he couldn't say he was disappointed, Jo was an amazing woman from what he knew.

Pressing close to him Jo looked up at him with heat in her eyes, unaware how badly she'd wanted him until right now. She also hadn't realized she'd wrapped herself around him, one leg hooked over his hip while her hands traveled over his arms, shoulders, and back. Dear lord was the man built and she was certainly appreciating it at the moment as she let her fingers trace the hard lines.

She bit her lower lip as she looked up at him, "Herc…"

Whatever she'd been about to say she didn't get the chance because he dropped his mouth over hers again and stole the words. She supposed she'd been about to tell him this wasn't a good idea but he'd saved her from saying it and she let herself be pulled deeper into the kiss.

The brush of his thigh against the junction of her own caused her to gasp into his mouth and arch against him. Her hands gripped his shoulders as her eyes shot open to look up at him only to find him staring down at her. He groaned at her reaction and did it again enjoying the way it made her arch against him, the way her eyes darkened with desire as he moved against her.

Herc could hardly believe he was doing this but it felt so damn good. She wasn't pushing him away either, in fact seemed to be trying to pull him even closer the more he moved against her. Jo was so responsive and her soft moans were sweet music to his ears. Wanting to hear more he slipped a hand up her ribs to cup one of her breasts through the thin fabric of her tank top.

He got the response he'd been looking for. Joanna moaned and pressed into his hand as her head dropped back. Even as he rocked his hips to brush his thigh hard against her she was lifting her own hips to match him. He was hard against her leg firmly trapped between his but the friction didn't ease the strain he suddenly felt.

Tweaking her nipple between his fingers he scattered kisses down her neck. Jo ran her short nails through his hair grazing his scalp in a way that had him groaning against her collarbone. Sweet Jesus she was hot and every time she moved with him Herc felt closer to losing control.

Finally he couldn't take it and slipped his hand up to grab the neckline of her tank top. He pulled it down along with the cup of her bra as his lips followed the path of exposed skin. If he'd thought her moans were sweet before the sound she made when he took a hard nipple into his warm mouth made him fear he'd come right then. He kneaded her other breast before scrapping the stubble on his chin against the sensitive skin carefully, his eyes going up to her face to see her flushed and definitely enjoying his attention.

Cradling his head in her hands Jo looked down at what he was doing to her and felt liquid heat pooling between her thighs. The man certainly knew what he was doing and she was helpless to stop him even if she wanted to. His name was soft and a mere whisper as she tipped her head back as he brushed his chin over one sensitive nipple then the other, "Herc…"

Hearing his name on her lips was as sweet as honey to him as he dropped his mouth back to one creamy breast. The strain of his cock against his pants was starting to get more than just a little uncomfortable but he didn't think this was exactly the place for what he had in mind. Herc sucked at one nipple before releasing the peak to lift his head, "Jo… I think-"

His words were cut off by a voice from below them, "Hey! Who's up there?"

Startled by the male voice Herc had to shake some of the haze of desire from his head, someone had caught them up here making out. Feeling very much like a green youth caught red handed Herc looked down at Joanna with a half grin before pushing away from her to his feet.

Moving to the edge of the shipping container Herc looked down at the young man who was shining a flashlight up at him, "Do you always go around yelling at people?"

Embarrassed the young man lowered the light beam so it wasn't in Herc's face, "Sorry sir. Some of the… younger crowd like to hide out on top of the containers and get into all kinds of trouble."

Considering what he'd just been doing he could only imagine what sort of trouble others could find. There weren't very many private places in the shatterdome, this was probably one of the better ones.

"It's alright Private, go on with you then," Herc said as he moved away from the edge of the container only to discover Jo had disappeared while he'd been distracted by the guard.

Surprised to see her gone he stood there with a blank expression on his face for a long moment, had he done something wrong? He thought about it and didn't think he had, Jo had certainly seemed to enjoy everything he done to her. With a heavy sigh he ran a hand over his head before sitting down again, "What the hell?"


	3. Chapter 3

Herc didn't come across Jo for another few days, she seemed very good at avoiding him no matter where he looked for her. She wasn't in the mess hall at meal times and she didn't seem to be around Striker a whole lot when he was there. He had the feeling she was purposely trying to stay away from him and it was frustrating, why?

When he did find her she was elbow deep in grease, some of it smudged across her cheek as she cursed at whatever she was working on. Leaning against a metal support beam Herc crossed his muscled arms and watched her work. With her back to him she had no idea he was there watching her.

Whatever she was working on it required a hammer and he watched as her toned arms flexed with the effort of wielding the tool. Like always her overalls were tied loosely around her hips and she wore a tank top, a dark blue this time. Her dark hair was in a ponytail high on her head and swung as she moved to slam the hammer against the metal she was flattening.

The amount of cursing coming out of her mouth was both impressive and surprising, did she always swear when she worked on things? Herc was amused as he watched her pounding some metal into shape for whatever purpose she intended it for, "Looks like a good way to work out frustration."

Surprised Jo swore as she jumped, dropping the hammer. She didn't turn right away to face him even though she'd been expecting this at some point. Slowly she did turn to look at him and the look on her face was guilt. Jo gave him a polite smile as she leaned back against the workbench she'd been standing at, "Hello."

"Hi stranger," Herc said as he remained where he was and watched her quietly for a moment. He didn't understand what had happened the other night and wanted to know but at the same time didn't want the drama of whatever might be going through her head. Hell he wasn't any good at this, the last woman he'd spent any time with outside of a bed had been his wife.

Jo reached a hand up and brushed hair from her eyes, "I don't suppose this is about Striker."

He merely lifted a brow at her but said nothing as he stood there looking back at her.

"Yeah… didn't think so. Look I… just felt like things were moving a little too fast and I-"

"Went awol?"

She wrinkled her nose at him in a way that had him thinking she was more adorable than was good for either of them, "Well yes, that's one way of putting it."

Herc watched her for a long moment before sighing softly and pushing away from where he was leaning on to move a little deeper into the shop, "So do you want to tell me what's going on?"

The raven haired beauty looked at him with those big eyes quietly for a moment and then sighed as she ran a hand over her face, "Will it make a difference if I tell you how stupid I am?"

He laughed and shook his head as he approached her but stopped a few feet from her, "No."

There was that little nose wrinkle again, "I'm sorry Herc. It _was_ moving too fast though and I'll admit I might have panicked."

"Might have," he questioned with a grin. Herc wasn't going to baby her, she's the one who'd disappeared the other night leaving him high and dry. That fact that she'd admitted she had panicked surprised him a little though. "Do I get to know where I went wrong to cause you to panic?"

Jo looked at him quietly for a moment, chewing her lower lip as she considered what to say to him first. "You didn't do anything wrong, the opposite actually." That got another quirked brow from him as she stood there trying to put into words what she'd been feeling all week.

For a long time she'd liked Herc and kept that to herself, their age difference was a factor but it was more than that. A lot of it had to do with her past and some of the stuff she'd gone through before getting here.

With an exasperated sigh she shook her head, "Ah hell Herc I'm not good at this stuff. I'm not… relationships are my worst area and-"

Lifting a hand he cut her off, "Wait, now hold on just a second. When did the jump to relationship get made?"

A little taken back Jo looked at him with such surprise on her face he was hard pressed not to grin. Herc wasn't thinking of whatever this was between them as just a random fling but he didn't want her making any assumptions either.

"I… I just didn't think you were the sort of guy to… be casual," she said as she looked at him as if he'd grown a second head or something.

Her opinion of him made his chest swell a little, at least she had a high opinion and finally he couldn't keep the slow smile from spreading across his face. "I'm not," he said as he moved to stand beside her, leaning his hip against the bench so he was facing her.

Relief spread across her face and she smiled at him, "Jeeze, you had me worried there for a moment." She shook her head as she realized she really had been relieved he wasn't that sort of guy, "But… it doesn't change the fact that I'm… I'm not good at stuff like this."

Herc watched her face quietly and couldn't help himself, "So this is one of those 'It's not you it's me' things?"

"Not to sound cliche… but yeah I suppose it is," she agreed though she didn't look happy to be doing so. She was a mix of confusing at the moment.

On one hand Herc knew how she had responded to him, how her body had told him she'd been enjoying his attention. Yet here she was in front of him apparently ready to write the whole thing off without even giving it a chance. Herc was a little torn, he had enough on his plate without a wish-washy woman on his hands. At the same time he didn't think Jo was that sort of woman and he liked her, genuinely liked her spunkiness as well as her down to earth nature.

At the moment she seemed flustered, obviously just as torn as he was, "Herc… I just, I've never really been with anyone. It's been just me for a long time and I don't want to toss that baggage at you."

Tipping his head he thought about what she was saying, "So you're afraid."

That got her feathers in a bunch, "I'm not afraid of you or whatever… this is. It's not about being scared of anything."

"Then what is it about," he asked as she fluttered her hand between them to punctuate what she was saying. Seeing her so flustered was amusing bordering on cute. She was flush and more than a little scattered as she tried to get him to understand whatever it was she was trying to tell him.

Brushing a hand over her face she was quiet for a moment as she tried to find the words, "Herc… it's just that I don't want to get into this and have you figure out just what a basketcase I am."

"Woman are basketcases in general so I got that one down already," he said with a grin that earned him a punch in the arm. "You're getting worked up for nothing. We don't have to rush anything, let's just see where it goes."

For a moment she looked at him obviously not believing what he was saying and then she relaxed visibly enough to make him chuckle, she really had gotten herself worked up since the last time they had been together.

"So you're not mad," she asked with concern in her voice.

With a shrug Herc shook his head, "I suppose I should be but… after getting over the surprise I can understand. Doesn't make me like it but I do understand."

The smile she gave him was bright but it was fleeting, "I'm not kidding though Herc, I have a boatload of baggage."

"Are you trying to scare me off?"

She shook her head at him as she realized what she was doing, "No, not really. Sorry, I'm just… like I said I'm not good at this sort of thing."

After a moment of hesitation Herc reached out and wrapped an arm around her shoulders careful not to get grease on himself as he pulled her into his side, "You're over thinking it so relax. Let's just see what happens. Go with the flow sweetheart."

She wrinkled her nose at him and then rested against him comfortably for a moment, "Alright, I think I can manage that."


	4. Chapter 4

After asking three other mechanics where he might find Jo Herc was finally zeroing in on her. Over the last couple weeks they had spent some time together, nothing that would lead anyone to think they might be dating or anything. While neither of them were ashamed of whatever was happening they didn't exactly want the whole world to know about it either.

The awkward part was that Chuck knew about it and he seemed pissed about it. The fact that they drifted together meant they had no secrets from each other. Herc hadn't thought about it when he'd gotten into Striker with his son the first time after he and Jo had settled into a kinda, sorta relationship but Chuck had laid into him shortly after that.

He hardly had to answer to his son of all people but he felt like he should at least have thought ahead to the drift. The tension between Chuck and himself now could be cut with a butter knife but until the younger male was ready to deal with it Herc was leaving well enough alone.

As it was Chuck was storming around like a three year old so Herc decided to go find company with someone far less moody. Jo was still working or so he'd been told because she wasn't answering his call. Instead of sitting around to wait for her he'd gone looking plus he was curious about what she did all day while he was busy with his own duties.

A beefy mechanic directed Herc to a platform that was empty as far as he could see other than equipment of various kinds. Moving to stand there he looked around a little lost for a moment until he glanced back at the big guy who pointed down.

Confused Herc moved to the edge of the platform and looked down only to discover Jo hanging by a harness with goggles over her eyes and a blow torch in her hand. She was obviously welding something back into place, the skill seemed a little impressive for a woman who seemed so little hanging against the leg of a jaeger.

He watched her quietly and shook his head, the woman was certainly never boring that was for sure. Herc had never met anyone like her in all his years. Women weren't so independent in his day so it was an adjustment for him to say the least. He'd never met a woman who was so good at a variety of different things.

Finally Jo shut off the torch in her hand and pushed the goggles back so they sat on top of her head. She spent a moment inspecting her work and then tipped her head back enough so he could see her face.

With a chuckle Herc shook his head, leaning on the railing of the platform so he could look down at her, "Now that's an attractive look."

"What look," she asked with confusion as she saw him standing thirty feet above her.

Herc used his finger to trace a line on his face where her goggles had been, "The reverse raccoon?"

With a laugh she lifted a hand to her face and rubbed at the soot on her face only to make it worse instead of better, "Yeah well you weren't suppose to be around to see it. I was going to call you after I'd showered."

"I guess that means you haven't checked your messages," he said as he watched her start putting things away in the tool belt around her hips that had to weigh more than she did.

Jo made sure she had everything, "No, I can't hear it when I weld sorry babe."

If anyone had ever called him that before Herc would have promptly put an end to it but the way she said it made him willing to let it slide. She didn't call him that when there were other people around which he appreciated a great deal.

"Well get your behind up here and I'll just tell you what the message was," he said leaning on the rail while he watched her start to work her way towards him.

From above them someone shouted which caused both of them to look up to see what the yelling was about. At first Herc didn't see why someone was yelling nor could he make out the words being shouted down at them. He glanced down at Jo with question in his eyes only to see her pale.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and a sense of dread filled him as he looked back up. This time he made out the shape of something falling and falling quickly. He knew he could get out of the way but it hit him just then that Jo was dangling at the end of a rope with little to nowhere to go, "JO!"

She had already realized what was going on and was trying to swing out of the way but there was very little for her to grab on to. If she could get to the side far enough she could hang on to the underside of a walkway but it was more than a little bit of a stretch for her.

Feeling sick to his stomach Herc could do nothing but watch as she swung from one side to the other trying to get somewhere out of the way. The helpless feeling that squeezed like a vice around his chest was unsettling, he'd gotten far more attached to this young woman than he'd first thought.

Clattering above made Herc look to see how close the large pieces of metal were only to feel his stomach drop into his shoes, they bounced off this platform and then that one changing directions every time. It was almost as if it was in slow motion as he stepped back to stay clear of the debris falling so quickly.

The clattering of metal on metal was deafening as it passed him and for a moment Herc felt like he couldn't hear anything, as if the whole place had gone silent. Something icy gripped his heart as he moved back to the edge of the platform, careful this time because the railing had been damaged. His eyes searched for Jo and when he saw her the sickness in his stomach threatened to follow the still clattering metal pieces.

Hanging from the end of her harshness Jo was limp, blood running down the side of her head as she spun on the rope and swung slowly. As she turned he saw that her left arm had also been cut, blood dripped from her fingers as she hung there.

With a cry of outrage and fear Herc looked around wildly for some way to get to her. His eyes went to the wench that hooked to her harness but the controls were attached to the belt she wore. He searched the platform he stood on and after kicking some stuff out of the way he found a long pressure washer nozzle attached to it's hose.

Quickly he grabbed it and unscrewed the water hose from it thankful the water was off but honestly he couldn't have cared either way. Once free of the hose he used not the smooth end the water shot out of but the handle end in hopes he could hook the rope with it.

Moving back to the railing Herc looked down at Jo who hadn't moved since he'd let her out of his sight for the moment it took him to find something to help him. He was careful but realized his arm along with the pressure washer attachment were just a little too short. With a curse he leaned out as far as he could and after a few attempts finally snagged the rope.

"Someone help," he yelled at the top of his lungs when he was able to get his hands on the rope that would allow him to pull Jo up. Despite her small size she was still dead weight at the end of a long rope and it strained his muscled arms as he started pulling her up as best he could.

Even though chaos seemed to have broken out as the debris fell others came running when he called for them and they realized what was going on. With the help of two other men they were able to pull Jo up to the platform. Only after he was sure they would hold the rope did Herc let go as he dropped to his knees at the edge of the platform to grab the dangling woman so he could pull her to him

He cradled her in his arms unsure what to do at first, her head was bleeding near her hairline where she must have been struck while her left shoulder had a large gash and looked out of place. Swallowing the fear he felt rising in him Herc lifted her and stood, holding her bridal style as he turned to head quickly towards the infirmary.

The time it took to get there seemed to take forever as if it were passing at half the normal speed. Herc couldn't bring himself to look down at the lifeless face resting against his chest. He just had to get her to a medic and quickly. She couldn't be dead, there was a faint pulse in her neck when he'd looked for it. Jo was a strong woman… a few cuts wouldn't kill her… he prayed.

For the first time in a long time Herc actually prayed. He wasn't sure where the relationship with Jo was going but he wanted to find out. He hadn't felt this way about anyone since his wife and was loath to let it go now. Lowering his mouth to her forehead he whispered, "Hold on Joanna… hold on damn it."

Reaching the infirmary there was a flurry of activity as nurses and medics took over. Herc was pushed aside once he'd laid Jo down on a gurney. They cut away her tank top that was blood soaked and worked to stop the bleeding that had coated the side of her face in bright red. Her shoulder was dislocated and as he watched them pop the joint back together Herc was thankful Jo wasn't awake for any of this. Watching made him sick so he couldn't imagine what it would feel like.

"We're moving her to the far end of the infirmary where it will be quiet," said a nurse who had touched Herc's arm to get his attention. "You are welcome to see her there sir."

With a nod of his head Herc moved aside so the nurse could move Joanna to the opposite end of the hall they used for patients. Thankfully the space went mostly unused for the most part as those who went out came back whole or not at all. Illness was the biggest thing to treat here being as confined as they were at times.

"Sir… do you need some scrubs? I can get you a shirt if you'd like," said the nurse after she had everything settled for Jo. Confused by her words Herc looked at himself only to realize he had more than just a little blood on him.

With a shake of his head Herc waved her off, "No… I'll get cleaned up and come back." The nurse nodded her head and assured him Jo would most likely be out for some time yet which would allow him to get into fresh clothing.

"Is she… is she going to be alright?"

The nurse looked at him with a little pity and then shrugged briefly, "The doctor didn't know sir. She lost a good deal of blood and it all depends on how bad the damage is to her head. We did what we could, scans show everything is as it should be but head wounds can be… difficult."

That wasn't all that reassuring to say the least but Herc took it for what it was. The doctor had done what he could and now they had to wait, that was a story Herc was used to hearing at this point.


	5. Chapter 5

With a soft groan Joanna tried to move her body which she noted hurt pretty dang badly at the moment. Her movement caused her to hiss in pain as she tried to open her eyes, which she didn't understand why they were so hard to open in the first place. Where was she? Laying as still as she could after her shoulder protested her trying to sit up she peeked open one eye. When she adjusted to the light over head she ventured into opening the other eye.

The fluorescent lights overhead were not the ones that hung over her bed in her room. Confused she turned her head to see where she was and pain started throbbing deeply in her temple. _Well that's wonderful_, she thought to herself as she squinted through the pain trying to figure out what was going on around her.

It was almost dead quiet wherever she was and it took her longer than it probably should have to realize there were curtains, a dingy cream color, that hung all around her. _What in the hell_… she tried to sit up again and gasped in pain as she lay back. After a moment and when the pain eased she looked down at her shoulder only to find bandages there beneath what appeared to be a hospital gown.

Her eyes lifted when she heard a soft snore and she realized she wasn't as alone as she'd first thought. In an uncomfortable looking chair, legs stretched out and propped up on the end of her bed, sat Herc. His muscled arms were crossed over his chest, head cocked to the side at an uncomfortable angle and fast asleep. Someone had half covered him with a blanket that looked scratchier than her tongue felt.

For a long moment Jo lay there just looking at him trying to get her brain to start working properly. Slowly it started to come back to her. She remembered seeing him on the platform after she'd finished the patch job she'd been doing. Then what had happened and why was she here… where the hell _was_ here?

It took her a few beats to catch up and realize with the bandages on her shoulder she must be in the infirmary. Why? Because there had been… falling metal. That's right she'd been hanging helplessly from her harness with no where to go. Obviously she had been hit which explained the pain in her shoulder. Lifting a hand to her head where it was throbbing her fingers encountered another bandage, well that made sense she supposed.

Jo hated to wake him but her mouth was dry and she could barely swallow, she needed something to drink. When she attempted to speak her voice came out as a croak more than an intelligible word. How long had she been out? Herc didn't wake at the sound and she sighed softly before reaching out with her good arm since he was sitting on that side, "Herc?" This time she managed the word and sounded a little more like herself.

As her fingers brushed the tattoo peeking out from beneath the sleeve of his t-shirt Herc jerked awake and about fell out of his chair as he tried to sit up too quickly. Tangled in the blanket there was an awkward moment of cursing as he tried to get free to turn to her. Finally he managed it and sighed as he ran a hand over his roughed face, "Jo! Thank god."

She gave him a smile and let him take her hand feeling like he needed to touch her to be sure she was actually awake. Swallowing as best she could she managed, "Water?"

Flustered he nodded his head and turned to the nightstand beside the bed to pick up a plastic pitcher which he used to fill a cup, "Nurse brought this for me a while ago but it should still be fairly cold."

He got to his feet and attempted to help her take a sip from the cup with a shake of his head, "A straw would make this a little easier, sorry I don't have one love."

After a few sips she smiled and waved him off, "Thank you."

A moment later he was sitting on the edge of the bed facing her with her hand between his, "Jesus you gave me a scare."

Noting the stubble on his jaw she lifted a brow, "How long have I been out?"

"It's been 49 hours," he said softly and the look on his face said it had been a rough time for him to say the least. He was using hours not days… which meant he'd probably hadn't gotten very far from her side since the start of all this. No wonder he looked a little rough around the edges.

Squeezing his hand Jo smiled as she closed her eyes, "Well I'm still here. How bad is it?"

He was shaking his head as she opened her eyes again and now she could see there was relief mixed in with the exhaustion, "pretty bad cut on your shoulder and on your head but they stitched it up pretty good from what I could see of it. Not sure how bad the shoulder is, it was dislocated when I brought you in."

A wince claimed her features as she looked at him in concern, "Herc… have you slept at all?"

With a heavy sigh he lifted a hand to run over his short hair, "A little here and there but the nurse comes every hour to check your vitals. She's been pretty good about being quiet but…"

He didn't have to say it she could see it on his face, he'd been worried about her and it had taken it's toll on him. If it weren't for the pain in her shoulder Jo would have hugged him, as it was she could only squeeze his hand again.

Just then the nurse joined them and a bright smile spread across the pretty blonde's face, "Well look at that. Thought I heard voices back here and thought I would check it out. How are you feeling Miss Killian?"

Without thinking about the action first Jo shrugged in response only to hiss as pain spread through her shoulder when she moved it. A curse slipped from her lips and the nurse nodded her head, "Ah well let me just get the doctor and something for that pain then." She glanced at Herc before she left and flashed him a smile Joanna wasn't in too much pain to miss.

Once sure the woman wouldn't overhear them Jo cocked a dark brow at him, "She seems awfully friendly."

It took him a moment to catch on but he shook his head, "Aw come on Jo you can't think-"

"No I don't, I was _teasing_ you Herc relax," she said with a grin as the tension that had spread across his shoulders visibly eased. Jo shook her head carefully at him and smiled, "I was kidding. You need some rest buddy."

He didn't argue with her as he chuckled and then leaned forward so he could press his forehead to her's, "You scared me Jo… I don't think I can handle that again."

Looking into his eyes she felt tears understanding how hard it must have been for him to say those whispered words. Herc wasn't very good at fussing up to his feelings but so long as they didn't directly talk about it he was pretty good at showing her how he felt in some way or another. Hearing him say the words made her heart skip a beat, which one of the various monitors hooked up to her registered and beeped loudly.

Herc lifted his head to look at the machines before looking back down at her, "Are you ok? Did that before and the nurse had to come back here to check on you."

Jo laughed softly and managed only a small wince at the pain it caused her, "Yeah… I'm fine."

Thankfully the doctor came and confirmed that she was doing alright shortly after that. He explained how she was doing with the healing, pretty well from what she could understand of all his medical jargon. Herc seemed to understand more of it than she did but despite being out for two days she was still exhausted.

Only after the doctor had given the ok for some pain meds and the nurse was gone did she yawn, "Well… looks like you're still stuck with me."

Already whatever drug the nurse had put in her IV was working and she was starting to feel pretty good. Herc rolled his eyes at her and sighed as he returned to sitting on the side of the bed, "Oh shut up. Stuck with _you_… ha more like you are stuck with me. I'm definitely not going anywhere."

"Good then come over here and lay with me, you look like I feel," she said with a grin so he would know she was merely teasing him. The fact that he didn't protest but carefully lay beside her and then let her snuggle up to his side said a lot for just how tired he was.

Brushing her nose against the arm she was hugging Jo inhaled his clean smell and smiled as she closed her eyes, "You know I dreamt about you."

He kissed the top of her head and chuckled softly, "Did you?"

Jo wrinkled her nose at him but didn't open her eyes as she was already starting to drift off, "Yeah… we were on vacation or something I think. We were on a beach, just soaking up the sun. You were _so_ white." Her laugh was soft and only lasted a moment as she wavered between awake and asleep.

Herc laughed as he looked down at her and shook his head, "Sadly that's probably not far from the truth. I'm a ginger after all."

The only response he got was a murmur and she was quiet beside him. Herc smiled and kissed her head again before laying his head down, almost asleep just as quickly as she was. Their fingers laced together, her head on his shoulder, they looked quite the pair in a tiny hospital bed of all places but they were sound asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

If the music hadn't given her away the cursing he heard as soon as he went into the shop would have. Herc had expected to find Jo in her room but of course she hadn't been there so the next logical place was here. She wasn't supposed to be back to work yet though and he fully intended on chewing her out for pushing herself. He wasn't any better of a patient but she wasn't fully healed yet for heaven's sake!

She was currently standing at her work bench, sling cast off to the side much to his annoyance, with her back to him working on god only knew what. Herc shook his head as he walked up to her listening to mumbling issuing from her at the moment, obviously whatever she was working on wasn't coming out the way she wanted it to. "What's wrong? Not working the way you think it should?"

Jo jumped and turned to face him with a guilty look on her face which didn't surprise him, she should look guilty at the moment. She'd told him she would take it easy and in his mind this wasn't exactly taking it easy, it was only two days after she'd been released from the infirmary after all.

"Well… no… not really," she said before biting her lower lip as she looked at him with those grey eyes. Fidgeting she reached up to tuck hair, the dark locks down for a change reached her shoulders, behind an ear as she tried to come up with an excuse for being here. He could just see the gears in her head working but in the end she failed to come up with anything she thought would satisfy him.

With a sigh she shook her head, "Look I was going nuts just sitting around and I-"

Holding up a hand he shook his head at her, "You don't have to say it. You are a terrible patient, I told the doctor he shouldn't release you yet."

That got him a look because she knew he'd been talking to the doctor who'd extended her stay in the infirmary by a full day more than the usual three he kept people for.

"Don't give me that look little lady, you know full well you should be resting your arm," he said as he closed in on her. Putting a hand on either side of her as he leaned in slightly, "What am I going to do with you Jo?"

She wrinkled her nose at him, "You need ideas?"

Herc couldn't prevent the grin that spread across his face as he shook his head, "No, I've got plenty of my own ideas."

Suddenly he gripped her hips and lifted her smoothly to sit on the bench so they were at eye level with each other, "I just worry you'll damage yourself."

A startled laugh escaped her and her hands went to his shoulders as he lifted her, her eyes going to watch the flex of muscle as he set her on the bench. Shaking her head at him she smiled a little sheepishly, "I'm not pushing myself too hard Herc I just need something to do, I'm not an idle person most of the time."

And that was true he'd give her that. Jo liked to be busy he'd learned. Whether is was tinkering on something or other here in the shop or making some repair to Striker he could always find her doing something. He wasn't much better really but he still thought she should be resting in stead of in the shop working.

Thinking to distract him she turned and grabbed the device she'd been making, "Besides this isn't even work." With a sheepish grin she held it up for him to see, "Look familiar?"

Herc laughed as he shook his head and straightened, "Well I'll be damned Jo."

There was a mini version of Striker Eureka standing in her hand. It wasn't all that detailed but even Herc could see the resemblance to his Jager. She really did have a talent with metals and he had to say he was a little proud of her.

After looking the little replica over he turned his blue eyes back to the dark haired beauty, "You know this doesn't get you out of trouble though." He had to bit the inside of his cheek as she frowned a little in disappointment thinking she'd gotten off the hook with the distraction.

Jo wrinkled her nose at him as he leaned his hands on the bench to either side of her though now he was at least grinning at her instead of frowning. She sighed softly before glancing down at her shoulder, "Besides my shoulder is looking good the doc said. He just checked it this morning while you were in your debriefing."

"Jo… I still see stitches and I'm pretty sure he didn't clear you to stop using the sling," he said as his eyes went to her left shoulder. Where her skin was once slightly pale from being inside all the time it was angry red now around the gash that had been stitched back together. It might not be as painful now but he could tell it still caused her pain and there hadn't even been enough time to remove the stitches yet.

The brunette sighed heavily as she played with the replica in her hands purposely avoiding his eyes until he reached out to touch a hand to her chin, "Come on it's not all that bad. I just don't want to see you cause more damage than has already been done."

She nodded her head as she looked at him and noticed his eyes lift to the cut at her hairline that was still sporting stitches as well. That wasn't nearly as ugly as her shoulder was, at least the doctor had taken more care with those stitches which were much finer. Jo tipped her head back so he couldn't see the cut anymore. She didn't like to admit she was vain but at the moment she felt that way all the same.

Herc leaned forward and kissed her chin and smiled at her, "It really doesn't look that bad Jo." He laughed and let his hands drop to her hips as he looked into her eyes, "So what other trouble were you thinking about getting into?"

When she lowered her face again with a look that told him she was intent on dissuading him from thinking she would have done something she shouldn't be doing he decided to beat her to the punch. One hand rose to catch her gently behind the neck and pulled her forward so he could take advantage of her open mouth. Before she could stop him Herc swept his tongue into her mouth and was rewarded with a husky little groan from her.

He couldn't stop himself from grinning which broke the kiss and gave her a chance to catch her breath which she used to scold him, "That wasn't fair!"

Laughing he shook his head, "You're right it wasn't." And before she could say anything again he kissed her once more. This time his tongue was parried with hers and there was a small skirmish for dominance but in the end he won. Pressing close to Jo he tipped her head slightly and deepened the kiss as he felt her hands on his shoulders.

Jo should have seen his tactic coming but she'd been intent on defending herself. She was hardly complaining though. For the last two days since she'd been released from the infirmary he'd treated her like she would break apart if he touched her and it was maddening. Jo didn't like it one bit so she was more than happy to accept his kiss and let him win if it meant he was going to continue kissing her.

Since they had started this… relationship they had tried to go slowly but the physical attraction they had was damn near sending sparks all over the place any time they got close to each other. Jo felt like she was going to jump him one of these times injuries or not. While her shoulder hurt it wasn't terrible so long as she didn't lift her arm too much. Her head only hurt in the evening and a pain pill before bed seemed to be the key to that.

Her hands slid over his muscled shoulders, a trait she very much appreciated about him. He took good care of his body and she'd caught him working out a few times. Dear lord she'd been amazed she'd been able to walk away from that particular sight. Since then she'd avoided the gym at times when she knew he was there even if it was hard to keep away.

As her finger found the edge of his sleeve Jo let her fingers slip beneath to brush against his skin. She traced the lines of the tattoos she'd admired more than a few times. The one her fingers traced on his left shoulder was of a flaming heart wrapped in barbwire, a banner with the word 'freedom' beneath it. The eagle perched over it was beautiful and whenever she could Jo made him let her look at it. The fact that the tattoo was on such a well sculpted shoulder didn't hurt either of course.

One of the sexist physical things Jo thought a man could possess was muscle. She didn't like the body builder type of guy but like Herc who was well maintained and slightly ripped just because he took good care of himself over the years. She had to admit she appreciated Herc's dedication to his body and keeping healthy despite the hard times since the Kaiju had started attacking.

She her fingers massaged his shoulder and continued tracing the lines of his large tattoos Jo heard Herc groan as he kissed her. In return she made a soft sound of her own that had him pressing closer to her, his hand at her hip gripping tightly as if she might slip away from him. There could probably be a category three Kaiju breathing down her neck and she wouldn't have pulled away from him for her life.

Lifting her left arm in an attempt to wrap around him Jo was forced to draw back, a sharp inhale of breath giving away the pain that had just coursed through her briefly in protest to the movement of her arm. In her desire foggy mind she'd completely forgotten about the fact that her arm was still injured and that it hadn't been that long since she'd been in the infirmary.

"Damn it I forgot," Herc said in a decidedly more accented and huskier voice.

With a soft laugh Jo lifted a brow at him, "You forgot? I'm the one who moved a little too quickly. It's alright you're not ready for my moves just yet."

That brushed some of the worry from his face as he laughed, "Your moves eh? Should I be worried?"

She pretended to think about that question for a moment and then grinned, "You're not on any heart medication yet are you?"

The look she got said he was only mildly amused by her crack at his age and he shook his head at her, "Better watch it kid one of these days I'm going to make you pay up and then you're going to be in trouble."

Leaning closer again Herc kissed her lips but only briefly much to her displeasure. He tipped his head back as he ran his fingers through her dark hair, "Not a very patient woman are you?"

A snort escaped her as she shook her head, "Have you ever met a patient woman before?"

Herc thought about it which earned him a smack on the shoulder before he shook his head, "I certainly don't have one now."

Wrinkled her nose at him Jo pushed him back and slipped carefully down off the bench though he moved quickly as if he was going to help her until she held up a hand to stop him, "I'm alright Herc, just didn't think before. I'm not completely broken."

"I know that Jo but you can't blame me for trying to help," he said with a little pout that made her smile.

She picked up the sling from the bench and started pulling it on and adjusting it until it was in the right place so she could rest her left arm inside comfortably. Jo adjusted it once more and then smiled at him as she stepped up to him and kissed his stubborn chin, "And that's what I like about you, that bone deep trait that won't let chivalry go."

Herc tipped his head down and kissed her a little more properly before pulling away again to wrap his arm around her waist carefully, "So now that I've saved you from yourself what shall we do?"

He got a look that said she wasn't amused and laughed, "Oh come on Jo lighten up a little bit."

((Please let me know what you think. Is Herc staying true to character (at least what we know of him from the movie)? Are the interactions between the two believable?))


	7. Chapter 7

"What has been your problem lately," Herc questioned his moody son after ripping off his helmet. He was tired of getting either the cold shoulder from the boy or hostility. They had just been in the drift and Herc knew most of Chuck's issue was with the relationship with Jo but Herc didn't understand at all.

His son pulled off his own helmet and sighed as he turned away from Herc as if he was going to walk away. Reaching out Herc grabbed his shoulder, "Don't walk away from me mate, I want to know what's going on."

"You were just in my bloody head how do you not know what's going on!"

Chuck whipped around with a glare in his eyes that Herc had seen a time or two before as the man had grown up. Why Chuck had such a problem with the relationship between himself and Jo was beyond Herc. There was a small amount of attraction Chuck had towards Jo but it wasn't that. Whatever it was even the drift wasn't helping in this case.

Pushing the hand on his shoulder away Chuck sniffed a little and then looked at Herc, "Look if you want to stick it in some chick half your age have…"

He didn't get to finish what he was saying before Herc's fist collided with his jaw and knocked him back a step. Shocked Chuck looked at his dad as if he'd gone crazy, the older man had never struck him before.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Chuck held his jaw where he'd been struck and shook his head at his father. He would never have expected that the old man would strike him, "She's a piece of tail."

Chuck jerked back when Herc took another step towards him, "Watch your mouth boy. I don't give a damn what you think of her but I happen to care about her, maybe even love her."

That surprised both men into standing there staring at each other blankly for a long moment before Chuck tossed his hands up in the air, "Fine. Whatever makes you happy… dad."

That hadn't been the way Herc had seen that going but he couldn't say he expected anything else either. Sighing heavily he shook his head and rubbed a hand over his face as he turned to head in the opposite direction as his son had gone.

He couldn't explain what was going on with Chuck or why he was so worked up about his relationship with Jo. Of course he'd seen that Chuck didn't like that Jo was young in comparison but it wasn't just that. There was something he couldn't place his finger on but hoped to understand at some point.

After spending the day on patrol in Striker Eureka Herc didn't have the energy to deal with his son's moods. He wanted a shower and to crawl into bed for a couple hours. With his helmet under his arm Herc rubbed his face with his free hand and sighed heavily as he went in to get help getting out of his suit, it was easier to have the techs take all the crap on him off than to struggle out of it on his own. Whatever was going on it was going to have to wait until tomorrow.

He was pleasantly surprised to find his room wasn't empty when he finally got there. With a smile he shut the door behind himself and looked at the brunette currently asleep in his bed. She'd stripped down to her underwear and tank top, her overalls and boots neatly set aside in a chair. The blankets on his bed barely covered her legs much less the rest of her so he was getting an eye full of the red panties she wore and the slightest hint of color around her nipples against the white fabric of her tank top.

With a shake of his head Herc grinned and was tempted to get into bed with her but knew he needed a shower more than anything at the moment. Before he could give in to the temptation to crawl into his more than inviting bed Herc turned and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door most of the way before he stripped out of his clothes and into the shower to turn some cool water on himself.

Another more than pleasant surprise happened when a pair of arms slipped around his torso and he felt warm skin press against his back. "That water is a little cold isn't it," she said as she shivered and he couldn't miss the press of hard nipples against his back.

Herc groaned as he dropped his head forward and placed his hands over the smaller ones resting on his chest, "Well see I came home to find this mostly undressed woman in my bed. Instead of ravishing her like I should have I decided to take a shower."

Rubbing herself against him Jo smirked, "Well that seems like a silly way to appreciate that poor woman." She let her hands slowly slip down his abs and across his hips but she teasingly didn't go lower.

Herc reached down to stop her wandering hands despite the smile on his face, "Mmm, careful there sweetheart you might wake a sleeping beast."

The laugh he heard made Herc all too aware she might have a goal targeting said sleeping beast which should worry him but at the moment all he could think about was forgetting a long day. Jo would certainly be able to help him forget he was sure.

Reaching out Herc turned the shower knob so hot water sprayed his chest and then his back as he turned to face Jo. He slipped his arms around her body and pulled her close as his eyes went to her shoulder that was now healed, "How does the shoulder feel?"

He got a look that said that wasn't exactly what she wanted to talk about but she answered him all the same, "Physical Therapy is going well, got most of the movement back just working on building up some more strength."

"That's good, I'm glad it's feeling better," he leaned his head down and kissed her lips as he turned them in the shower so that she was under the spray of water. Breaking the kiss he pulled gently on her hair to get her to tip her head back so the water splashed down to dampen her thick hair. She gave a little moan as the hot water trickled down over her and she shivered slightly, "Mmm, _that_ is better."

Watching as her mouth opened in a soft groan of appreciation for the warmth Herc knew he wasn't going to be able to hold back this time. This whole time he'd been trying to go slow but she was the one who'd crawled into his bed, gotten into his shower. Well he was only so much a gentleman.

He pressed himself against her as he gripped her hair at the base of her skull, "Woman you are in for it you know that."

And a cheeky little grin was his answer as she lifted her hands to brush water back from her face as she looked at him. Herc groaned and dropped his mouth to hers finding her welcoming as her hands moved along his arms, across his shoulders to his neck. He wanted Jo and obviously she was in the same frame of mind at the moment.

Feeling his erection pressed against her belly Jo couldn't deny the butterflies that started inside her. Liquid heat pooled between her thighs as she thought of all the things she wanted to do to him, all the things she wanted him to do to her.

She slipped her hands up his neck carefully massaging the muscles as she returned his hungry kiss. Jo rubbed her body against his enjoying the feel of his warm skin against hers, the brush of the slight hair on his chest against her nipples. Waiting this long had made her nearly frenzied but Herc was going achingly slow even in his kiss.

What was worse she was pretty sure he could tell how much she wanted to jump on him and was enjoying taking his sweet time. Jo scratched her nails over his skin and got a chuckle out of him after he broke the kiss to nip at her lower lip. Tipping her head back a little she opened to look at him, "Herc… don't play games."

"I would _never_," he said with a grin as he slipped his hands down her back to grip her hips gently and pull her close. He couldn't help but chuckle when she wrinkled her nose at him, "What, didn't like the tone?"

She playfully smacked him and shook her head, "Fine if you want to play that way I can just go back to my own room and finish the job myself."

Chuckling he held fast to her hips as she tried to turn away from him and shook his head, "Oh no. I have no intentions of taking care of myself tonight that's for damn sure. You started it now you're going to help finish it."

With one swift move Herc turned her and pressed her back against the cool metal wall of the shower, grinning as she gasped at the contact. He wasn't letting her go now that he had his hands on her bare skin, "don't pout sweetheart, I'll take care of you."

The look he got was near scalding but it merely made him laugh which turned into a groan when the little minx rubbed her body against him again, his hard member between them letting him know the time for drawn out play was over. He wanted her too badly to prolong the torture too much longer.

((Thank you everyone who's read along this far! So... now... do we go all the way or do we fade to black? :P ))


End file.
